It's complicated
by kennett4ever
Summary: Elena is with Damon. Caroline with Stefan. Kai seeks Bonnie's forgiveness. The Originals are in New Orleans. Strange deaths happen and Sam Dean and Castiel take over. Kol takes his body back and turns out that the Winchester's familiar shapeshifter David Lassiter is his doppleganger. Perfect...
1. Chapter 1

**New storyyyy...ok this came out completely spontaneously so I don't know what you think. I don't have a plan for this one so if you like it and want me to continue review. This is a crossover of the vampire diaries and the supernatural after watching the 20****th**** episode of season 9 with our beloved Nate playing David Lassiter.**

It was morning in the house of the men of letters and Sam was on his computer checking the news for any strange events. A sleepy Dean came down the stairs and rubbed his eyes. "Dude do you even sleep? We didn't sleep until three and you are already awake." he said and a yawn escaped his mouth. "Yes I sleep and in contrast with you I can also wake up early. I started my day at seven. I went for jogging,I drunk my natural orange juice and now..." Sam began but was interrupted. "Ok ok I didn't ask for your daily programm mr healthy diet. I just started my day and now I am going to eat my extreme deluxe cheeseburger." Dean said and headed to the kitchen. Sam smiled and returned to his computer screen. As soon as Dean opened his mouth to take probably the biggest bite in his life his phone rang. "Balls." was all that he could say. It was a habbit for both Winchester brothers after Bobbie's death. "Hello." Dean said. "Hello Dean." the voice from the other end spoke. "Cas...miss me already?" Dean said. "I called to see how are you and Sam doing." Castiel said. "Why don't you get your feathery ass down here and see for yourself?" Dean said. "I am." he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Castiel with the phone still on his ear. "I don't think that you need it anymore." Dean said pointing to the mobile phone. "Yes right." Castiel said and closed the phone putting it back in his pocket. Sam came in the room with the laptop in his hands. "Hello Sam." Castiel greeted him. "Hello Cas." Sam greeted back. "So did you find anything?" Dean asked. "Not yet but I am getting to it I can feel it." Sam said. "When you do let me know." Dean said and finally took a bite of his favourite snack.

Kilometers away in Mystic Falls Virginia Bonnie opened her eyes. She was staying at her grandma's house for a while. She got dressed and went downstairs in the kitchen to have a warm cup of coffee. It was summer but the weather was a little cold the last couple of days. She took the cup in her hands and stood in front of her basement door. She opened it and took a peak. "What am I going to do with you?" she mumbled as she watched Kol's original dead body lying on an old sofa. Her doorbell rang and Bonnie closed the door and rushed to the front door. She opened and made room for Elena who had her hands full of bags to come in. "I brought you cookies and pie from the bakery. Don't tell me that you already had breakfast." Elena said heading to the kitchen. "Does a cup of coffee count as breakfast?" Bonnie asked with an awkward smile. "No." Elena replied and offered her a cookie. "Vanilla and chocolate. Your favourite." she added. Bonnie smiled and took the cookie willingly in her hands. "Do I have to die,go in a prison world and come back to get some special treatment?" Bonnie asked with a smile. "Are you complaining miss Bennett?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow and smiling. "Anyways where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked. "I called her. She is probably on her way here. She wants to make up for the time you two lost while she had her humanity off." Elena said taking a bite from her cookie. "So what's up with her and Stefan? And you and Damon?" Bonnie asked. "Well Caroline and Stefan had a moment at the sheriff's funeral and then they came together during the non humanity period. Now they are trying to figure things out. It's all a little blurry." Bonnie nodded. "As for me and Damon we are together again. And we are good. Why don't you tell me about you?" Elena said. "There is no much to tell. Being alone in a 1994 prison world is really boring." Bonnie said looking down. "I am talking about your news since you got here. I am sure you have something to say about you know who..i am not going to say his name because it still pisses you off. Oh and don't forget that thing that is haunting your basement." Elena said reffering to Kol's body. Bonnie sighed. "Where did you find it anyways?" Elena asked. "Weird but I found it on Silas' island where I went to take my magic. I thought it could be useful in case we needed something from the Originals so I took care of it and carried it here." Bonnie said. "Useful? I don't think that the other Originals care that much about Kol's corpse." Elena said narrowing her eyes. "Yes but Kol does. If his body was there it means that his soul must still be among us. In another body perhaps? I mean he does have the Original witch as a mother. I am sure that the whole Mikaelson family made it out of the other side before it collapsed." Bonnie said and Elena spoke. "Yes but we have nothing to do with the Originals anymore." she said. "So I might just give it to him. He was right about the whole Silas thing so I kinda owe him. Anyways I will do anything to get rid of it as soon as possible." Bonnie said and the doorbell rang again. Bonnie opened the door and was immidiately hug bombed by Caroline. "Oh my God Bonnie I missed you so much." Caroline yelled holding Bonnie tightly into her arms. "OK..Caroline...too tight..." Bonnie said gasping for air. "Sorry." Caroline said with an innocent smile and released Bonnie. "Come in we are in the kitchen." Elena's voice was heard. Caroline looked at Bonnie. She was feeling a little guilty for not being able to handle her problems and turning off her humanity. "Don't look at me like that go." Bonnie said with a smile. "And don't eat all the cookies." Bonnie yelled and heard Caroline giggling playfully. She joined the girls in the kitchen. "So what were you talking about?" Caroline asked. "Oh I didn't have the chance to tell you with the humanity thing. Follow me." Bonnie said and Caroline did as she was told while Elena was waiting for them in the kitchen. "Bonnie got a souvenir from 1994." she yelled. "Oh please.." Bonnie said and opened the basement door. "What the...where did you find this?" Caroline said shocked looking at Kol's body. "On Silas' island. It's a long story." Bonnie said and closed the door. "And what are you going to do with it?" Caroline asked. "Take it where it belongs. Do you still have Klaus' number?" Bonnie asked. "As a matter of fact I do." Caroline replied and pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket. She searched for a while and smiled. "It's right here." she said and gave the phone to Bonnie. "Ok let me grab a pen and a paper." Bonnie said. Soon she was back and wrote down the number. "When are you going to call him?" Elena asked. "Later. I should figure out what to tell him first. He is not the talkative type and we always had...let's just say...a not so good relationship." Bonnie said. "Unless my good friend Caroline..." Bonnie began but was interrupted. "No no no. I mean I know i've been an ass since you got here but talking to Klaus is definetely something I don't intend to do for at least...a century." Caroline said and Bonnie smiled. "It's ok. Who wants to talk to him?" she said and the girls started laughing. A ringtone was heard. "It's from Damon. He is waiting me for lunch. I have to go." Elena said kissed both of her friends on the cheek and left. "Any news Bon? I mean except the mummy in your basement." Caroline asked and Bonnie laughed at her comment. "No nothing." Bonnie said but her doorbell rang. "Today I feel extremely famous." Bonnie stated to a smiling Caroline before heading to the door. She came after a while with a bunch of flowers in her hands. "That doesn't seem nothing." Caroline said. "That is...nothing." Bonnie said in a pissed tone after reading the card and throwing it on the table. Caroline picked it up and read the note. "I am deeply sorry for everything I ever did to you. I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me? What is this?" Caroline asked. Bonnie sighed. "It's from Kai. He merged with Luke and he somehow all of a sudden stopped being a sociopath. Or he claims so. Personally I don't buy it. He is sending presents every now and then hoping for my forgiveness and stuff." Bonnie said in a tone full of disbelief. "And?" Caroline asked. "And nothing. I hate the guy." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

In the Salvatore residence Stefan was sitting peacefully writing down his thoughts on his diary when Damon came in. "I thought that after the amnesia and burning your old diaries this habbit had stopped. But you never change brother." Damon commented. Stefan looked at him all dressed and perfumed. "Where are you heading to?" he asked. "I am having lunch with Elena. In about..." he looked at his watch but the doorbell rang. "...now." he finished. He grabbed his car keys and opened the door. Elena was waiting for him with a big smile. "Are you ready? Hi Stefan." she yelled from the door. "Hey Elena." Stefan greeted back. "Do you happen to know where Caroline is?" he asked. "We were together at Bonnie's I don't know if she is still there." Elena replied. "Ok i'll call her. Bye." Stefan yelled and returned in his writing. Elena and Damon got in the car and left. Stefan grabbed his phone and dialed Caroline's number. As soon as he was about to press the green button he decided to text her : **S: Wanna meet? C: Sure. Just left Bonnie's. Coming over in a while. S: OK. :-) **Stefan threw his diary and pen on the table and went to his room to get prepared.

In New Orleans the weather was cloudy but hot. Klaus had his baby girl on his arms. He really loved his little princess as he used to call her but Hayley was far from his interest. Besides she also had an affair with Elijah. Hayley came in the room. "Can I hold her for a while?" she asked. Klaus looked at her disapproovingly. "I am leaving in a while and I won't be here for a week. I just want to hold her." Hayley said defending herself. Klaus just handed her the child and left the room without even saying a word. He arrived at the living room seeing his sister Rebekah reading a magazine. He took a seat and then his phone rang. He looked at the screen but he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" he said. "Klaus?" the voice replied. "Yes. Who is this?" Klaus asked. "It's..Bonnie." Bonnie said biting her lip nervously. Talking to Klaus on the phone was the last thing she thought she would do. "The Bennett witch?" Klaus said surprised drawing Rebekah's attention whose eyes left the magazine and were now peaned on Klaus. "I got your number from Caroline." Bonnie said. In the mention of Caroline's name Klaus lowered his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something." Bonnie said. "And what would that be?" Klaus asked. "I need you to tell me where to find Kol." Bonnie said. Klaus' eyes widened. He knew that his brother didn't want the others to know that he was still around so he denied. "If memory serves me right your doppleganger friend and your hunter ex boyfriend killed him. So probably on the other side." Klaus said with his usual british accent. "Klaus I know that his soul is still here. You don't need to deny it. Do you have a number so that I can reach him?" Bonnie said in a serious almost strict tone. Klaus realized that it was pointless to deny it. "And what do you want from my brother? Didn't you and your friends do enough already?" Klaus said. "That's why I want to talk to him. He was right about Silas and I feel grateful to him for trying to warn us. That doesn't change the fact that he tried to kill me and that he is a murderous sociopath original vampire though. Anyways I have something that belongs to him and I want to take it where it belongs." Bonnie said while looking at Kol's dead body from her basement door. "Fine then. I will give you his number." Klaus said. "Just a moment..." Bonnie said while grabbing her pen and paper. "...i am listening." Klaus told her Kol's number and Bonnie wrote it down. "Thank you Klaus." Bonnie said. Klaus didn't say anything and he just closed the phone. "Who was this?" Rebekah asked full of curiosity. "Bonnie Bennett." Klaus replied naturally. Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "What did she want?" she said surprised. "I don't know how but she knew that Kol is alive. She wanted his number because she has something for him I don't know. Didn't actually payed attention." Klaus replied and left the room along with a confused Rebekah.

Bonnie had Kol's number. She thought how she was going to handle the whole situation and after a while she called the number that Klaus had given her. A female voice answered though. "Hello?" the voice said. "Is this Kol's phone?" Bonnie asked confused. "Yes I am Davina. Kol is not here right now." Davina, the young witch from New Orleans replied. Bonnie lowered her eyes. She was actually surprised to listen to a female voice from Kol's phone. "When you see him could you tell him to call this number. It's important." Bonnie said. "Sure. I will." Davina replied. "Ok thank you." Bonnie said and was ready to close the phone. "And who are you?" Davina asked. "I am Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie replied with a small hesitation. "You are a Bennett witch." Davina said surprised. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Yes...how do you..?" she began. "Know? I am a witch too. My name is Davina Claire. I 've heard a lot about the Bennett witches. They are really famous." Davina said ecstatically. "You could say that. So Kol with a witch?" she asked. "Well since he is a werlock now..." Davina replied. "Kol...is a werlock?" Bonnie said surprised. "Yes..he actually is." Davina said. Bonnie closed the phone and bursted in laughs. "Hello? Hello? Bonnie?" Davina yelled but nothing. "Maybe I lost the signal." Davina said and left the phone on the table. It was half an hour later when Bonnie's phone rang. Bonnie was in the garden watering the flowers and when she heard it she rushed inside to reach it not bothering to close the water. Kol was waiting on the line. He was really surprised when Davina told him that Bonnie called. "Hello?" Bonnie answerd the phone. "Little witch. Back from the dead I see." Kol said. "Your voice sounds different. But what am I saying? Of course. You are in a werlock body." Bonnie said trying to hold her laughter. Kol did say that he had witches in high esteem but Kol and witch were just two completely opposite words for Bonnie. "What do you want?" he said sounding offended. "How do you even know that I am alive?" he added. "I have something that belongs to you." Bonnie said now in a serious tone. Kol narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked full of curiosity. "Can't actually talk about it over the phone." Bonnie said. "Are you looking for an excuse to see me little witch?" Kol asked playfully. "Do you want to see what I have for you?" Bonnie asked. "Yes I do." Kol replied. "Ok then cut the crap and send me an address." Bonnie said. "Are you writing this down?" Kol asked and told the address to Bonnie. "You didn't tell me how you knew that I was still around." Kol said. "See you in two days." Bonnie said and closed the phone. "Damn it." Kol said and threw his phone on the sofa. Now he would have to wait for two days until he got the answers he was looking for. Bonnie started cursing and mumbling when she remembered the running water in her garden. She got out and was surprised to see Kai watering the flowers for her. "Get the hell out of my property now." Bonnie yelled and made the water run in full power with her magic. Kai lowered his eyes. He stopped the water with his magic and left down the hose. "Did you get my flowers?" Kai asked. "Yes I got your flowers and your chocolate and your basket with the bananas and the grapes and that teddy bear you left the other day. But I still hate you. You see stabing me almost drowning me and leaving me alone in a prison world..come on..is going to cost you a lot more than that." Bonnie said calmly. "What? I would do anything." Kai said. "Killing yourself would be enough. There would be a chance for you to be forgiven but I am not quiet sure." Bonnie said raising her eyebrow and using he magic to send Kai to the other end of the road. She got in the house and Kai left trying to figure out what was he going to do about this situation.

It was now afternoon and an extremely bored Dean with a silent Castiel were still looking at Sam trying to find a case on the computer. "If you..." Dean began but Sam interrupted him. "There I found it. Strange deaths in a field out of New Orleans. Bodies found drained of blood. The police is talking about animal attacks. What do you say?" Sam said looking at the other two. "Sounds vampy to me." Dean said. "He means vampires." Sam said to Castiel who looked confused. "Oh." Castiel simply replied. "It worths to give it a shot." Dean said. "Ok pack your things. We are going to New Orleans." Sam said. "I am coming with you." Castiel said and the Winchesters nodded. "Ok Cas do you need to..." Sam began but noticed that Castiel had already vanished. He was there seconds later with a suitcase in his hands.

**Ok that was it...Want more? Review Fave and Follow. Love you guys...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed faved and reviewed. This story is dedicated to you guys. Thank you for your support...and sorry for not updating earlier.**

A new day had began. Bonnie woke up early to put the stuff in her car. She had to do it early so that the neighbors couldn't see her carrying a corpse into her car cause let's be honest that would be really weird. She adjusted Kol's body in her port-bagage along with her suitcases. It was a chance to visit New Orleans so she would stay there for a couple of days. She needed a few days off of the drama and Kai who came to the point of stalker really soon. She sighed closing the port-bagage door. She went back to the house for a last check. Everything was under control. She locked and rushed to her car. She should be in New Orleans until afternoon. She placed herself on the driver's seat. She put her sunglasses on and turned on the radio to her favourite station. She took a deep breath and started the engeen. "Bonnie Bennett is coming bitches." she murmured and speeded up getting lost into the distance. Next stop...New Orleans to put a murderous psycho Original back to his body.

On the road towards New Orleans there was also another car drowning in the sounds of classic rock in a loud volume. The Winchesters' car. Dean on the driver seat like always having a douet with the current singer. Sam in the front seat digging into John Winchester's journal for more feedback on the vampires. Castiel on the back seat looking a little sick from the speed. "I could just teleport us." Castiel said narrowing his blue eyes. "I am not going anywhere without my baby." Dean replied referring to his beloved Impala. He really had a weird in a romantic kind of way bond with this car. How couldn't he? It was a classic masterpiece. Castiel didn't want to take the conversation further so he kept looking out of the window. It was time for the first stop though. Dean pulled over at a gas station. "I will go shopping." Sam said and got out of the car willingly. "Hey Sammy..." Dean yelled. "I know...I know...don't forget the pie." Sam replied earning a thumbs up from his brother. "Cas do you need anything?" Sam asked. "No I am fine. Thank you Sam." Castiel replied. With that Sam entered the store. "Dean?" Castiel spoke and Dean sighed. Castiel hadn't been around on earth for too long and his questions where interesting if not funny. "What is it Cas?" Dean said unwillingly knowing where this conversation was heading. "Those strange white dogs we met on the road earlier in that green hill..." Castiel began. "It was sheep Cas...not dogs." Dean replied trying to hold his laughter back. "Oh." Castiel simply replied and looked out of the window again. There was an awkward silence until he spoke again. "And those weird birds..." "Hens...Cas." Dean replied. His face at the moment was priceless. "I see." Castiel simply replied. Sam came back with the food. "Oh my God this is stunning...i feel happy." Dean said ecstatically while taking the first bite of his pie. Sam simply smiled and unwrapped his banana while Castiel was keeping himself busy reading a lifestyle magazine. "What is Lady Gaga?" he asked in a serious tone. Dean started coughing hard. "You answer this one." he said to Sam who replied with a smile.

In New Orleans Kol in Caleb's body had woke up also early. He was really curious about what Bonnie had for him. He was checking his cell phone every now and then and atempted to call Bonnie like a thousand times but he always hesitated. He was pacing up and down in the room. Davina woke up. "What's wrong honey?" she said in a sleepy voice. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." he said and got out of the room. Klaus was also awake. "Goodmorning brother." Kol said and Klaus simply nodded eyes never leaving his painting. "Please don't tell me that you woke up from now just to paint..." Kol said with a disapproving look. Klaus looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I have some serious hobby to attend Kol...unlike you. Why are you up so early anyways?" Klaus returned the question. Kol sighed and took a seat. "I am...curious." he said and Klaus smiled. "Curiosity is keeping you up...well...about what?" he asked. "The little witch from Mystic Falls is coming today. She says she has something that belongs to me." Kol said and looked down troubled. "Bonnie is coming?" Klaus said full of surprise. "Yes but don't get your hopes up... she is coming alone." Kol said and Klaus simply rolled his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was dying to see Caroline again and Kol knew that. "I am going to call her." Kol decided and stood up dialing Bonnie's number.

Bonnie was in an unlucky situation though. She had stopped at a gas station to full her car and buy some food when a tall guy with hair that were up to his shoulders grabbed the last pie. She cursed but she settled down with the cake. It's not like she could fight for it cause the guy was really big. He got into a black Impala and drove off. She was paying when her phone rang. She took the bags in her hands and getting out of the store she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that Kol was calling her. "A little impatient aren't we?" she said answering her phone. "I wouldn't be had you told me what is it that you have for me." Kol said. "I guess I have to torture you a little more." Bonnie said and smiled in satisfaction. "Death changed you." Kol said. The Bonnnie he knew was a powerful but insecure girl. The Bonnie he was speaking to seemed to be a badass and confident woman. And he was right. She did change after everything she had been through in the prison world with a psychopath and Damon Salvatore. That wasn't the easiest thing in the world. "You have no idea." she replied and paused for a moment before she spoke again. "I should be there early in the afternoon." she said. "Call me when you arrive." Kol said and with that they closed the phone.

Back in the Impala Sam had a really hard time trying to explain to Castiel exactly what the term "Lady Gaga" was and when he finally made it he turned to Dean. "This is your lucky day Dean." Sam said and Dean gave him a questioning look. "It was the last one." Sam said pointing at the pie's leftovers. "Had I been a little late it would have been taken. When I put my hand on it I saw a girl shooting daggers at me." Sam said and Dean smiled. "Finders keepers." he said keeping his eyes on the road.

Back in Mystic Falls Kai proved how much of a stalker he was. He arrived at the Salvatore residence. He knocked the door and waited. A sleepy shirtless Damon opened the door. "Oh you gotta be kidding me..." he said looking at Kai with a bored look. "Thank God." Kai replied and walked in. "Hey Hey Hey where are you heading to? Did I tell you to come in?" Damon said closing the door and arriving at the living room only to see that Kai had already taken a seat. Elena heard the bickering,got dressed and came down. "Oh it's you." she said when she saw Kai who simply ignored her. "Do you want coffee baby?" she asked Damon giving him a kiss on the cheek. "No thanks." he replied. "I want an espresso." Kai ordered. "Nobody asked you." Elena replied and headed to the kitchen. "What do you want here Kai?" Damon asked running out of patience. "As you know..i want Bonnie to forgive me...and in order to achieve that I have to know where she is. So where did she go?" Kai asked. Damon widened his eyes and smiled. "In her house...? Dumbass." Damon said. "You don't understand. I saw her putting suitcases and a body in her car and leaving early this morning." Kai said and Damon narrowed his eyes. "Stalker much?" Elena said entering with her coffee in her hands. Kai smiled at her comment. "I had no idea witchy was going on a trip." Damon said looking at Elena. Both Damon and Kai were now looking at her. "What? Even if I knew which I don't with you here I am not saying anything." she said looking at Kai. "Ok you got your answer now get the hell out of my house." Damon said and opened the door for Kai who unwillingly got out and left. Damon closed the door and turned to Elena. "Now spit it out." he said. Elena smiled. "Really she didn't say anything...but from what I heard she is probably going to New Orleans." Elena said seeing Damon confused. "Wait he said something about a body didn't he? She became a murderer now?" Damon asked. "It's Kol's body." Elena replied. "Kol...the Kol? Original vampire that little Gilbert made him bite the dust...?" Damon asked and Elena nodded. "She found it on Silas' island in the prison world...weird I know. Anyways she decided to take it back where it belongs." Elena said. "I don't think that Klaus cares that much." Damon said smirking. "Yeah but Kol who probably is currently in another body does." Elena said using the info Bonnie had given her. Damon narrowed his eyes. "I guess the Originals are really the undead..."

It was noon. Bonnie was about five kilometers out of New Orleans. She had arrived earlier than she expected. She had a little time before she called Kol and she decided to stay at a motel she found out of town. She wanted to settle in before she got the job done. She rented a room and unpacked her stuff. She was in the parking taking her last suitcase out of the car when she saw the Impala from earlier stopping in the parking spot next to her. She quickly closed the port-bagage door so that noone could see the dead body she was hiding. Sam,Dean and Castiel got out of the car and Castiel took the bags. Sam was carrying the food and Dean was taking care of his "baby". "Hey Dean that's the girl with the pie." Sam whispered to his brother. "What can I say she has a good taste in food." Dean said. Bonnie was heading to her room when she stumbled and dropped her bag and her cell phone. She was having a hard time so Dean that had his hands free went to help her. "I got this." he said and grabbed her cell phone. Their hands touched and Bonnie felt darkness and pain. It was like Dean's life flashed in front of her eyes. She quickly took her cell phone and blinked a few times trying to process what had just happened. "Thank you." she replied with a fake smile. "I am Dean. This is my brother Sam and our friend Castiel." Dean said. Bonnie tried to remain calm. "I remember your brother...he grabbed my pie." she said trying to break the ice. "It was for Dean actually." Sam replied with a smile and Bonnie smiled back. "I am Bonnie by the way. I guess i'll see you around." she said. "Yes." Castiel replied this time earning a questioning look from Sam and Dean. With that Bonnie left and the Winchesters along with Castiel went to settle in their room. "Was something a little off about her?" Dean asked. "Why?" Sam asked. "I don't know she acted a little weird when she touched me." Dean said. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Bonnie locked her motel room door and headed to her car. She drove and stopped about a kilometer out of New Orleans. She pulled out her cell phone and called Kol. "Finally." Kol replied. "I am one kilometer out of town. North. Come and find me." Bonnie said and before Kol could say anything she closed the phone. Kol grabbed his car keys and rushed to the car. He was there in about fifteen minutes. He saw Bonnie waiting out of her car and pulled over. He got off his car and approached her. "New haircut?" he asked. "New body?" Bonnie shot back and Kol in the form of Caleb smirked. "So what is it that you have for me?" Kol asked. "Follow me." Bonnie replied and Kol did as he was told. They arrived at the back of Bonnie's car. Bonnie opened her port bagage door and Kol looked shocked. He looked at Bonnie with narrowed eyes. "Where did you find my body?" he said. Bonnie sighed. "It's a complicated...long story." she replied.

**That was it...chapter two...please review to tell me what you think. More chapters coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3. Again thank you for your support...**

"Well I have time." Kol replied and leaned in the car waiting for Bonnie to begin the story. Bonnie sighed. "I found it in a 1994 prison world." She said and saw what was now Kol's body looking confused. "Very enlightening." he said. "When I died I went to the other side and then I became the anchor. When the other side collapsed I was sent by my grams in a prison world. Prison world is a place where you live the same day over and over again. A lonely place. But I was there with Damon and some other psychopath Kai Parker of the Gemini coven. He had and ascendant to get the hell out of there. I got my magic back and the spell needed Bennett blood. Damon was the first one who made it. I didn't want to let the psycho out. I stayed behind and sent my magic away. Then the psycho found a way out and left me there all alone going nuts. Then Damon found a way to communicate with me. He reminded me that there was still magic on Silas' island. I went there to get magic so I could get the hell out of 1994 and apart from magic I found this." Bonnie said pointing at Kol's dead body. "That was the short version." Bonnie added and Kol nodded. "Well do you want it?" Bonnie asked and Kol in Caleb's body lowered his eyes. "What do you think? I miss being an Original." Kol said looking at his body. He still couldn't believe that it was true. He had the chance to get his body back. "Where's the catch?" He asked narrowing his eyes and meeting Bonnie's eyes. "Surprisingly there is no catch. Just...you owe me." Bonnie replied and Kol lowered his eyes again. "Do you two need some time alone?" she said pointing at him and his body. "No thanks." Kol replied with a fake smile. "Do you need me to put you back there?" Bonnie asked. "I can do it by myself." Kol replied. "Oh yeah right. I forgot that you were in a warlock body." Bonnie said trying to hold her laughter back. "What exactly do you find that funny?" Kol asked annoyed. "Nothing. But you may need a Bennett. As you know this spell was created by my family." Bonnie stated. "If I need you I will call you. Are you in a rush?" Kol asked. "No I was planning to stay for a couple of days." Bonnie replied. "Good. If I need something I will fill you in." Kol said and taking the body in his hands headed to his car. "Don't forget to make a new ring. The old one is not there." Bonnie yelled and Kol nodded. He put his body in his port bagage and got in the car. As he was ready to leave Bonnie remembered something she wanted to find out. "Kol..." she called his name. "Yes." Kol replied taking his head out of the window. Bonnie approached the car and leaned in. "Do you have any business with hunters?" she asked. Kol narrowed his eyes. "Vampire hunters?" he asked intrigued by her question. "They hunt things I have never seen before. And vampires and witches...anything supernatural." Bonnie said waiting for an answer. "No why would I?" Kol replied. "I met two today. Their names are Sam and Dean and they also had another guy with them...his name was Castiel but he didn't seem human. Ok short version: I touched Dean and I saw pain and darkness. I've seen him killing any kind of monster and somewhere in between I saw him with you in your old body." Bonnie said. Kol narrowed his eyes. "I have never met a man named Dean." Kol said surprised by what he had just heard. "So those hunters are here now? Shit. Klaus should know about this. They probably heard about the deaths." Kol said annoyed. "What deaths?" Bonnie asked. "A vampire has become extremely messy around here. It's not us. To everyone's surprise my siblings and Klaus' hybrids stopped feeding on humans. Only bloodbags. We still don't know who it is." Kol said. "But the hunters won't know." Bonnie replied. "I don't think that they can harm us anyways." Kol replied. "You have no idea what I saw. They can eat Klaus and his hybrids for breakfast." Bonnie said and Kol's expression changed. "Just keep a low profile and if anything comes up and I can help..." Bonnie said. "Are you tryng to help us?" Kol asked full of disbelief. "You guys are the Originals. If anything happens to you the whole vampire species dies...and I don't plan losing my friends anytime soon. So yeah you will have my help and the others' help." Bonnie said. Kol nodded and started the car. "We will be in touch." he said and left.

Back in the motel Sam and Dean where putting on their FBI suits while Castiel was noticing every inch of their fake identities. "Cas are you going to come?" Dean asked. "Yes I would like to but I don't have one of these." Castiel said pointing at the id. "You can always stay at the car." Sam suggested and Castiel nodded. They left their room and got in the Impala. After a while they were gone. Bonnie was watching them from the room window. As soon as she saw them leaving she got out of her room and headed to theirs. She concentrated and unlocked with her magic. She slowly sneaked into the room closing quietly the door behind her. The first thing she laid her eyes on was the journal on Sam's bed. She opened it and started fliping the pages. "John Winchester." Her eyes widened "Demons? Vetalas? Shapeshifters? Djins? What the hell is that?" Bonnie mumbled as she was looking info of all the creatures Sam and Dean had killed until now. She jumped when her phone rang. It was Caroline. "Hey Caroline.." Bonnie answered. "Where are you. I have been ringing the bell like forever." Caroline asked. "Actually I am not at home." Bonnie said awkwardly. "I've noticed. Where are you?" Caroline asked. "New Orleans." Bonnie replied. "Does it have to do with Kol?" Caroline asked. "Yes but I won't come back immidiately. I may have some business to take care of." Bonnie said continuing to flip pages. "Business?" Caroline asked surprised. "Nothing you should worry about yet." Bonnie said. "I didn't like that 'yet'." Caroline said and Bonnie sighed. "If you are needed I will fill you in don't worry." Bonnie said. "Ok just take care." Caroline said. "I will...how are things going there?" Bonnie asked. Meanwhile Sam realized that he had left the diary at home. "Dean I forgot dad's journal." Sam said and received a "seriously?" look from his brother. "I could teleport." Castiel offered. "No it's ok. Besides I want to pee." Dean said and turned the car towards the opposite direction. Bonnie was still talking to Caroline when she heard the Impala. "Caroline I have to go...really hum I will call you later." Bonnie said and closed the phone. She approached the window and saw Dean and Sam getting out of the car. "Shit. Closet." she mumbled and ran to the closet. As soon as she got in the closet she switched her phone off. She realized that she had left the diary open. "Oh God no." She opened the closet and used her magic. The journal and the closet's door closed the exact same time that Dean entered. "That's weird...I am sure I locked." Dean said. Bonnie was cursing to herself. "Clearly you didn't." Sam said. "Get dad's journal and stop pissing me off." Dean said and headed to the bathroom. "Their last name is Winchester." Bonnie mumbled. Dean and Sam were ready to leave again. "Make sure to lock this time." Sam said. "Sammy..." Dean said in a sweet voice. "Yes." he replied. "Shut up." Dean said and Sam got out of the room smiling. Bonnie heard the Impala and that was the sign for her to get out of the closet. "I am never sneaking anywhere again in my entire life." she said and used her magic to unlock and then lock again.

Kol arrived home. Klaus was in the garden trying to get inspiration for his paintings. "Look what the darling little Bennett witch gave me brother..." Kol came smiling with his body in his hands. "What the hell?" Klaus said surprised. "I will get my looks back." Kol said and rushed inside. Davina was in the bedroom reading a grimoire. "Where were you?" she asked Kol eyes never leaving the book. "I met the Bennett witch. Look what I got.." Kol said and put his body on the couch. Davina's eyes left the grimoire and after noticing the dead body she gave Kol a questioning look. "Who's that?" she asked. "It's me." Kol replied with a smile. "That's your body?" Davina said and stood up approaching the couch. "Isn't it perfect? I missed it so much." Kol said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "So you are going to get back there." Davina said and her smile dropped. "Yeah...is there a problem with that?" Kol asked. "No it's just..won't you miss being a warlock?" Davina asked. "Well it was good while it lasted but I also miss being a vampire. The strength,the speed,the senses and the living forever part." Kol said and Davina nodded. "Will you help me with the spell?" Kol asked. "Sure. I'll get the candles." Davina said and left the room bumping into Rebekah. "Hey...Kol found his body." Davina said and Rebekah's eyes widened. She walked into the room. "Wow. I didn't expect to see that again." Rebekah said pointing at Kol's body. Kol turned with an annoyed look. "Did you just call my body 'that'?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Rebekah started laughing. "Just wait until I take my strength back and we can solve this." Kol replied and gave her a mini aneurysm. "Asshole." Rebekah said and punched him in the shoulder. Kol smirked. Davina came in with the candles. "ok I will leave you two do your witchy stuff." Rebekah said and left. "We have to make a new daylight ring first." Kol said and gave his ring to Davina. She took the ring in her hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated and after a while she put the ring on the body's finger. Kol had lit the candles up and put them in a circle around the body. They caught each others hands,closed their eyes and started chanting. In a while the flames went out and Kol in Caleb's body blacked out. Davina rushed next to him and his eyes opened. "Where am I?" Caleb's body asked. "Kol is it still you?" Davina asked. "No it's Caleb." Caleb replied. Kol opened his eyes behind them. "Kol are you alright?" Davina said and approached him. Kol stood up. "Please don't come near me. I need to feed." he said and running in the speed of light he reached the bloodbags in the basement. He would love to go on a killing spree just like the old days but Bonnie's words about the hunters kept wondering into his mind. Back in the room Davina helped Caleb up. "Thank you. My name is Caleb. I am a warlock." Caleb said and extended his hands. Davina took it willingly. "I am Davina Claire. Witch." she said and gave him a genuine smile. Kol entered the room. "Thank you mate for lending me your body. You can go now." Kol said with a smirk. "I didn't lend it to you. You took it and I have nowhere to go." Caleb said and narrowed his eyes. "The place is big enough. Maybe he could stay here." Davina said to Kol and he narrowed his eyes. He draged Davina a few steps away. "Are you crazy? We just met the guy." Kol said. "It's the least you can do after stealing his body." Davina said in a serious tone and Kol decided to give in. "You can stay here for a while." he said and exited the room. Caleb gave him a weird look. "He'll grow in you." Davina said and touched his back.

"Hey Nik..." Kol said approaching Klaus in the garden. "I forgot how annoying your voice was." Klaus said with a smile teasing his brother. "Haha very funny. I need to talk to you about something." Kol said but was interrupted by his phone. It was Bonnie. "Greetings little witch." He said. "You didn't waste time." Bonnie said as she heard his voice. "What can I say? I like being the old me." Kol replied and Bonnie smirked. "I sneaked into their room. Their last name is Winchester. They hunt supernatural beings. I read their dad's journals. You will totally freak out." Bonnie said and Kol turned to face Klaus who was carefully listening the conversation. "Tell her to meet us." Klaus said and left. "Nik says that we should meet." Kol said. "Fine. Place and hour." Bonnie demanded. They arranged an appointment and closed the phone.

Dean,Sam and Castiel arrived at the mark to check the bodies. "You Cas wait here." Dean said. "I will." Castiel replied and continued reading a magazine. They walked in and approached the doctor. "Hello. Special agent Marks. This is my partner agent James." Sam was the first to speak as they both showed their identities to the doctor. "Let me guess...you're here for the bodies." the raven haired doctor said. "Yes. FBI wanted us to check it if you don't mind." Dean said. "Follow me." She said and the two brothers followed her. "This is the last one." she said pointing at a woman with blonde curly hair. "Thank you." Sam said and the doctor left. Dean approached the body and saw the marks in the neck. "Yeah vampy." he said and Sam took a peak for himself. "So? Now what?" Dean said. "Talk to the locals?" Sam said. "Let's start from the caffeteria." Sam added and they headed to the car. They arrived to see Castiel struggling to get the magazine out of a dog's mouth. "Hey Cas didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Dean yelled. Castiel frowned. He touched the dog's head with his finger and the dog froze. Castiel took the magazine from the dog's mouth smiling victoriously. "This dog is really annoying." he said and got back in the car. Sam and Dean looked at each other weirdly and got in the car.

In the cafeteria Bonnie was waiting for Kol to show up. He got in wearing sunglasses all confident and model like which made Bonnie raise her eyebrows. He reached the table and took a seat opposite her. "I don't think that you need those." Bonnie said pointing to the sunglasses. Kol took them off. "I feel myself. I feel perfect." he said and smiled. "I feel sick." Bonnie said and Kol gave her an ironic look. "Where is Klaus?" Bonnie asked. "Something came up with the baby and he couldn't make it." Kol replied. Bonnie nodded. "So what would freak me out?" Kol asked. "That witches,vampires,werewolves,hunters,hybrids and dopplegangers are not the only supernatural creatures on earth." Bonnie replied. Kol looked at her with narrowed brown eyes and bursted in laughs. "Seriously Kol it's not funny. I read the journal. Mythological gods and godesses, shapeshifters,djins demons...Well that explains a lot of the images that I saw when I touched Dean. There are many kind of monsters out there and we knew nothing about it." Bonnie said in a serious almost worried tone. "Come on are you serious?" Kol said and saw her noddding. "What the hell?" he said and lowered his head. Bonnie looked at the door and saw Sam,Dean and Castiel coming in. "Shit." she mumbled. "What?" Kol asked seeing her worried. "It's them. The two with the suits are the brothers. The one with the long hair is Sam and the other one is Dean. The one with the coat is Castiel." Bonnie said and lowered her eyes. "Let's just pretend that we didn't see them." she added and Kol kept looking down. "Hey Dean look. It's Bonnie." Sam said looking at their direction. "Is that David with her?" Dean said surprised. "Who?" Sam asked. "David Lassiter. The shapeshifter from Chicago that was in love with a wolfy." Dean said. "Yeah David...it looks like him." Sam said. "I knew something was off about her." Dean said. "She is probably a shapeshifter too." he added. "Let's go." Sam said and headed to their table. Kol was hearing their conversation. "What did they say?" Bonnie asked. "They say I look like David Lassiter a shapeshifter from Chicago." Kol said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Hey Bonnie." Sam said as they reached their table. "Hey guys." Bonnie greeted. Kol turned his head. "David?" Sam asked and Kol decided to play along. "Hey Sam,Dean." he said. "How do you two know each other?" Dean asked. "It's a long story." Kol replied not knowing what else to say. "Bonnie you know Cas but you David didn't have the chance to meet him." Sam said. "I am Castiel." Castiel said and extended his arm. Kol took it willingly. "David. I am a shapeshifter." he said using the info he eavesdropped minutes ago. Castiel narrowed his eyes. "It's ok guys. Bonnie knows everything about the supernatural." Kol said and Sam and Dean nodded. "I am an angel." Castiel said and Bonnie coughed hard. "I didn't know about that one." she mumbled. "What are you guys doing here?" Kol asked trying to play his role. Bonnie admired how calm and focused he remained while she expected him to screw everything up. "We are hunting a vampire nest." Sam replied. "If you need any help..." Kol said and Dean spoke. "We got it. It's ok." he said. "Well it was nice seeing you guys." Sam said. "Bye." both Bonnie and Kol told at the same time. Dean,Sam and Castiel caught another table at the other end of the cafe. "Can you help me locate this David?" Kol asked and Bonnie gave him a questioning look. "What? He changes shapes. I want to know why the hell is he using mine." Kol said and Bonnie nodded. "Good. We are going to Chicago. Then we locate him and I will take over." Kol said and stood up. "Wait.." Bonnie said and followed him. "Don't do anything stupid." Bonnie said. "When you have your bags packed call me." Kol said and left leaving Bonnie competely confused.

**So what do you think? Please review fave and follow. Love you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this took longer than I thought but...I am back. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, faved or followed the story. This means so much to me so..thank you guys...i love you...enjoy.**

"No. What the hell is this?" Sam said while looking at his laptop. They were still in the caffeteria. Castiel wanted in so Sam and Dean wrote down some questions for him to ask the locals. "What is it?" Dean asked with a full mouth. "Bodies..heart missing. It's bad. Big number. Similar to the vampire's." Sam said and Dean narrowed his eyes. "Here in New Orleans?" he asked surprised. "Yes. Yesterday." Sam replied. "That's weird. We never had two cases at the same time. Sounds wolfy." Dean said. "It's definetely wolfy...hair and claws were found in the crime scene." Sam replied. "So who are we taking down first?" Dean asked. "I don't know...it's weird Dean." Sam said. "They are too sloppy. Almost like something took them over and they decided to go on a killing spree not bothering to clean up their mess. They usually are more cautious." Sam said. "Ok Sammy we have a sloppy werewolf and a sloppy vampire. Who are we taking down first?" Dean asked again. "I think we should search beyond the obvious. I have a feeling that this isn't going to be so simple. I mean we checked the vampire's last victim and saw photoes of the other ones. From the bite marks I would say that it's the same vampire." Sam said. "I still don't get why you're worried." Dean said. "I know no vampire who would be hungry enough to drain twenty people dead in two days Dean." Sam said. "Maybe it's a new improved model." Dean said narrowing his eyes sarcastically. "You are not funny." Sam said. "I liked it. I found it very clever and congratulations to me for saying it." Dean replied and Sam sighed. "We should go and check the werewolf victims." Sam said. "Where is Cas?" Dean asked but immidiately spoted him in the distance talking to a little kid. Or terrifying it. Sam and Dean approached them. "Talk." Castiel said to the little kid who was watching him with wide open eyes while leaking his lolipop. As soon as Sam and Dean arrived the kid stuck his tongue out to Castiel and left running. "Cas...you were supposed to ask questions to adults not scare the children." Dean said. "Does this kid look afraid of me?" Castiel asked pointing at the kid who gave the finger to Dean. "You little son of a bitch." Dean mumbled surprised. Sam dragged both him and Castiel out of the cafe. "We have some work to do." Sam said.

Bonnie had packed her stuff and had just called Kol. She still couldn't believe that Kol had a doppleganger and she would actually help him locate him and have a road trip with him. He still was the Original vampire who had tried to kill her. She checked out of the room and got into her car. She would leave it at the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans and take Kol's car. In a while she was there. She was ready to get out of her car when her phone rang. "Hello?" Bonnie replied. "Hey Bon. Where are you?" Elena's voice was heard. "Hey...New Orleans." Bonnie replied. "Oh Caroline was looking for you." Elena said. "Yeah we spoke earlier." Bonnie said. "You sound weird. Is everything ok?" Elena asked. "Things...are a little weird here. Kol is back in his body." Bonnie said. "Good.." Elena replied. "And he has a doppleganger." Bonnie said. "What the hell? How?" Elena asked but Bonnie saw Kol approaching. "I can't talk about it right now but there are so many things going on down here. We will catch up when I have time. It was nice to hear you Elena." Bonnie said. "Me too. By the way...Kai stepped by and asked for you." Elena said. "You just ruined my mood." Bonnie replied in a bored tone as Kol knocked her window and she motioned him to wait a sec. "Sorry. He is a pain in the ass. He won't leave me and Damon alone. I think he is bothering Caroline and Stefan right now but..." Elena sighed. "Sorry that you have to put up with him because of me." Bonnie said and Elena giggled. "It's fine. Anyways have a good time and if you need anything..just let us know." Elena said and with that they closed the phone. Kol had listened to every word. Bonnie got out of the car. "Secret admirer?" Kol asked sarcastically. "Actually is the psychopath from 1994." Bonnie replied. "Suitcases?" Kol said. "In the back." Bonnie replied. "I'll get them. Consider it a quest for truce since we are going to spend a lot of time together." Kol said and Bonnie gave him an intrigued look. "I see the other version of you is still around. I would expect him to be dead by now. You let him leave? That's progress." Bonnie said. "I don't think he is going to make it for a long time." Kol said narrowing his eyes. "So I suppose that the girl with him is Davina." Bonnie said and Kol gave her a surprised look. "We talked on the phone." Bonnie said again and Kol nodded. "Let's go." he said and started moving towards his car with Bonnie following him.

Sam,Dean and Castiel arrived at the mark. The doctor was sleeping on the desk. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" Sam said silently. "Hey." Dean yelled and the doctor woke up rubbing her eyes. "I am sorry agents. Tough day." she replied while yawning ready to fall asleep again. "We are here for the bodies with the missing hearts." Dean said. "Yeah they are in there." the doctor pointed the direction and sat on her desk where she fell asleep again. "Something is really off about her." Dean said and Sam headed to the room where the bodies were. After checking the bodies one by one he came to a conclusion. "It is from the same werewolf. Ten bodies." Sam said. "In one day huh? He must be really hungry. Gluttony." Dean said and Sam's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes. "Gluttony?" Dean replied with a questioning look. "Yeah Dean. You are a genius. The doctor is really sleepy. And that couple we saw on our way here making out way too passionately. Sloth and lust." Sam said. "Dude what are you talking about?" Dean asked not having a clue. "He is talking about the seven deadly sins." Castiel jumped into the conversation and Dean narrowed his eyes.

Davina was talking to Caleb. They had grown really close since Kol jumped out of his body. "I don't know. He is in his own body for like half a day and he is already really distant." Davina said reffering to Kol. "And it's also me...I don't know if I can feel the same if I am looking at another body." Davina said and lowered her eyes. "Well you have me now." Caleb said and smiled. He was really intrigued into her. Kol noticed and joined them. "I am leaving in a while." he said approaching Davina. "Going where?" she asked surprised. "Chicago. I have a job to take care of." Kol replied. "Who is that?" Davina asked noticing Bonnie leaning at Kol's car. "This is Bonnie. You talked on the phone with her." Kol replied. "Oh the Bennett witch." Davina replied examining Bonnie from top to toe. "Drive safe." she said and gave Kol a kiss on the cheek. "I will." Kol replied and returned next to Bonnie. "Usually he would at least try to kiss me on the mouth." Davina complained when she saw Kol leaving and made sure that he was far enough so that he wouldn't hear her. Cal;eb touched her hand. "If there is anything I can do to make you feel better.." he said but was interrupted. "Don't bring me in a difficult position." Daina said taking her hand away from his and going back inside the house.

In Chicago the shapeshifter David Lassiter was at his house talking with Margo. Little did he know that tomorrow his whole life was about to change. "So you think the werewolves are planning an attack?" Margo asked. "I don't know. I still can't believe that Violet is now triggering the war against us." David said disappointed by his ex girlfriend and only true love till now. "Seems that her marriage with that wolfboy turned her for good." Margo said and sipped her drink.

Kol placed himself in the driver's seat. Bonnie was on the passenger seat and had already put on her headphones. Kol started the car and they got lost in the distance. Tomorrow morning they would be in Chicago.

**I know it's small and it doesn't make amends for my long absense but I didn't have much time so I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank you for reviewing following and favoriting this story...Enjoy chapter 5.**

Kol and Bonnie were on the road for a long time now. They needed to stop for a nap. Two hours were enough. "You think that we should stop?" Kol asked but Bonnie didn't reply. She still had her headphones on. "Hey..." Kol yelled but nothing. He extended his arm and took Bonnie's left headphone off eyes never leaving the road. "Hey..." Bonnie protested. "I am talking to you." Kol said annoyed. "What?" Bonnie asked. "Maybe we should stop for the night. I saw a sign about a motel in a few kilometers." Kol said. "I could use a nap." Bonnie replied. "Yeah we've been driving for a long time now." Kol stated. Bonnie put her left headphone back on. In a while they arrived at the motel that looked really crowded. "I hope we find a room." Bonnie said. Kol parked the car and they both got out of it. They headed to the reception. "We need a room." Kol said as they reached the receptionist's desk. "Good evening sir. You are lucky. We have one left. It's for two right?" the girl asked eyeing Bonnie. "Yes." Kol replied. "Here you are." she said and handed him the key. "Thank you darling." Kol replied with a smirk. Kol handed Bonnie the key as he followed her with the suitcases. Bonnie found the room and unlocked. She opened the door and sighed. "Really?" Bonnie said annoyed when she saw that the room had a double bed and not two seperate beds. Kol walked in. "Huh...please tell me that you don't snore." Kol said and Bonnie looked at him angrily. "Just saying. You know it would be really annoying since I have hightened senses again." Kol said. "I don't." Bonnie said in a serious tone. "Good." Kol said and dropped the suitcases on the floor.

"So what are we doing now?" Dean asked. Sam didn't reply and continued looking at his computer...and his dad's journal...and some books he had borrowed from the local library. "Sammy...?" Dean spoke again. Sam sighed. "I have no idea. If this is indeed about the seven deadly sins..." Sam said looking extra worried. Castiel appeared. "So?" Dean asked. "Each sin can be killed in different ways according to my sources." Castiel said. "We are all ears." Dean said. "One way is to satisfy them." Castiel said. "So what? We give food to gluttony, money to greed and stuff...?" Sam asked. "Something like that." Castiel said. "What are we supposed to give to lust? Porn?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes. Both Sam and Castiel looked at him with a questioning look. "Just wondering." Dean said defending himself. "Go on." Sam said. "Or a strip club address...that could work." Dean spoke again with a deeply thinking look on his face. "Dean.. stop it." Sam said and the two Winchester brothers turned towards Castiel. "Then there is a spell." Castiel said. "A spell? What kind of a spell?" Dean asked. "A...spell." Castiel said narrowing his eyes. "You mean like witches...that kind of spell?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded. "God I hate witches." Dean said in a disliking tone. "But we need a real one and powerful one. Not those who channel their powers from demons. We need one who has the gift from birth. A witch with a bloodline." Castiel said. Sam and Dean exchanged a desperate look. "And..." Castiel continued. "Oh there's more..perfect." Dean commented. "...we need one of the good ones." Castiel said. "There are no good witches." Dean said. "There are...those who chanel their power from their ancestors and the nature." Castiel said. "We've never come across that kind. Every witch we have ever met was on the dark side." Sam said. "Really?" Castiel said surprised. "How do you know all these by the way?" Dean asked and Castiel smiled. "I have my sources...I heard that on the TV." he said and Dean facepalmed himself.

Kol and Bonnie were forced to sleep in the same bed...but of course they were as far away from each other as possible. Bonnie was having a dream. She was alone in the woods at night. The moon was full and bloody red. Suddenly she heard footsteps. "Who is this?" she asked with all her strength. Noone replied. In a few seconds mist was starting to spread and a cool breeze started sending shivers to her spine. She saw seven female figures walking towards her. That's when her eyes popped open. Bonnie sat on the bed still sweaty from the dream. Usually someone would tell her not to worry about this but for a witch a dream always meant something. She took a peak of Kol who was still sleeping peacefully in his part of the bed. She slowly took the glass from the table next to the bed and poured herself a glass of cold water. It was about 1 am and in an hour they would start their journey again. They needed to make it to Chicago until morning. Bonnie noticed that her phone was vibrating. She picked up. "Hello." she whispered trying not to wake Kol up. He did have a sensitive hearing. "Hey Bon. Sorry for the time." Caroline's voice was heard. "No it's ok. I was awake anyways." Bonnie said. "Drama?" Caroline asked. "Drama plus dream." Bonnie replied with a sigh running her fingers through her hair. "How are things going?" Caroline asked full of curiosity. "Crap...it's really complicated actually. Have you talk to Elena since noon?" Bonnie asked. "No...why?" Caroline asked. "Kol has a doppleganger. There are some really skilled hunters in New Orleans. There is a bunch of supernatural beings out there that we didn't even imagine that could actually exist and I am having weird dreams about seven ladies whose shadow is all I have seen." Bonnie said. "What the hell? When did all this happen? Kol and doppleganger? Seriously? Like he wasn't enough...and what hunters are you talking about? Vampire hunters? And what supernatural beings? What ladies?" Caroline started question bombing Bonnie. "Ok one at a time please. There is a shapeshifter in Chicago,David Lassiter, who looks exactly like Kol." Bonnie said starting to answering Caroline's questions. "Shapewhat?" Caroline asked confused. "Shapeshifter. One of the supernatural beings that we didn't know they exist. He can change his appearance. We are actually after him now." Bonnie said. "We? Who's we?" Caroline asked. "Kol and I." Bonnie replied. "Oh there's a Kol and you in this?" Caroline said surprised. "No..I am just helping him to track him down." Bonnie said. "Oh and how exactly did you find out about him?" Caroline asked. "From the hunters. They mistook Kol for him." Bonnie said. "The hunters you mentioned earlier?" Caroline asked. "Look Care things are so messed up...I can't actually talk about this over the phone. It's a long,confusing,complicated story." Bonnie said. "I have time." Caroline said. "I don't. All I can say for now is that it is probably bigger than what me and the Originals alone can handle." Bonnie said sounding clearly worried. "Are you helping the Originals did I get this straight?" Caroline asked. "I think you should probably help too. If anything happens to the Originals the whole vampire species goes poof..and that's not what we want." Bonnie said and Caroline paused for a moment. "So what do you suggest?" Caroline asked. "I know that coming to New Orleans and seeing Klaus is the last thing you need right now and I am deeply sorry that I have to ask this from you and the others but we probably need backup." Bonnie said. "There in New Orleans? Is this really so big that the Originals can't make it?" Caroline asked. "The hunters are way out of everyone's league. I know believe me. Plus they have an angel with them and yes you heard right. Angels exist." Bonnie said. "Ok this is the part where the camera comes out and informs me that I have been punked." Caroline said. "It's true Care." Bonnie said. "I will need you,Elena,Stefan,Damon and in general anyone willing to help." Bonnie said. "I'll talk to them...not that they are going to believe me but.." Caroline said. "Ok I guess I'll see you in New Orleans then." Bonnie said. "Where are you now?" Caroline asked. "Motel with Kol. We are on our way to Chicago to find his shapeshifting version. Hopefully tomorrow we will get him and if everything goes according to plan in a day or two we will be back in New Orleans." Bonnie said. "Ok. I'll see you there. Bye Bon...and take care." Caroline said. Bonnie said her goodbye's and they closed the phone. Kol woke up. "Who were you talking to?" he asked rubbing his eyes and standing up. "No that it's any of your business...but Caroline." Bonnie replied taking a sip of her water. "Hm...did you tell her and your other friends in Mystic Falls what is goig on down here?" Kol asked. "Does it make any difference?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes. "When you answer to a question with a question it is really annoying." Kol said. "Fine. Yes they know everything...well the sort version actually. If I wanted to include all the details they would have to spend all their money on phone bills." Bonnie said. Kol lowered his head. "Why did you tell them? This is something that doesn't concern them." Kol asked in a serious tone. "It does concern them Kol. Their lives still depend on your psychotic hybrid brother in case you forgot. If he is in danger they also are." Bonnie said. "And those hunters are not fooling around." she added. Kol sat on the bed looking troubled. "They are coming in New Orleans. They are willing to help." Bonnie said and Kol made immidiately eye contact with her. "Oh now they are coming...great." Kol said sarcastically. "We need all the help than we can get. The more we are the better." Bonnie said. Kol narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so scared of those people?" Kol said approaching Bonnie. "I saw them. They don't seem invincible." Kol said. "You haven't seen what I have seen. I am sure that you remember how is it to get a vision when you touch someone. You spent a lot of time as werlock lately. What I saw..." Bonnie paused. "...and what do you mean they don't seem invincible? They have a freaking angel on their side. An angel. We don't even know what he is capable of." Bonnie said and started walking up and down the room nervously. "We should keep going." Kol said and Bonnie nodded.

The sun was up. It was about ten in the morning when Caroline arrived at the Salvatore residence. She knocked the door and waited before Stefan opened the door. "Caroline? I had no idea you were coming by." Stefan said surprised. "I didn't know too until last night but it was late and I didn't tell you. Am I interrupting something?" Caroline asked giving a hug to Stefan and coming in the house. "Except from my awesome dream...nothing." Damon said coming down the stairs. "Where's Elena?" Caroline asked. "I am right here." Elena said coming out of the kitchen with coffees. "Oh good that's all I need right now." Damon said giving a kiss to Elena and grabbing one of the cups. "I need to talk to you. Bonnie needs our help." Caroline said. They all took a seat and strted exchanging worried looks. "I spoke to her last night. There is something big going on in New Orleans. Bonnie and the Originals..." Caroline started. "The Originals? We tried a lot to get them out of our lives. We can't just hop right into theirs." Damon said. "I thought so but Bonnie thinks we should help since Klaus is still responsible for our lives. She says they are in a big dnger...and if it is something that is threatening Klaus then is threatening us too." Caroline said earning some weird looks from the others. "So what should we do?" Elena asked. "She needs back up. We are going to New Orleans." Caroline said and the others nodded.

Kol and Bonnie had just settled in a hotel in Chicago when Kol's phone rang. "Hello Nik." Kol greeted his brother. "Kol...how did the meeting with Bonnie go. What is going on? Is it something important? Where are you?" Klaus asked his brother. "I am in Chicago." Kol said. "What are you doing in Chicago?" Klaus asked. Bonnie approached Kol. "Is this Klaus?" she asked and Kol nodded. Bonnie took the phone from Kol's hand. "Hey Klaus." Bonnie said. "Wirch.." Klaus replied. "There is a long going on here and in New Orleans. We are going to need help. It's bad..even for you. Caroline and the others are coming in New Orleans to help." Bonnie said. Klaus was speechless when he heard that Caroline was going to come in New Orleans. Bonnie gave the phone back to Kol. "Nik are you still there?" Kol asked. "Is it true? Caroline is coming?" Klaus asked. "Yes." Kol replied. "Little witch and I have some serious business here in Chicago. In one or two days according to my calculation we are going to be back in New Orleans. I will explain everything then." Kol said and closed the phone. Klaus put his phone in his pocket and poured himself a drink. He was going to see Caroline again.

**So? What do you think? Let me know with a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ**** : This is not an update. It is more of an apology and explanation. Many of you have been complaining about me not leaving space between the dialogues so I decided to write this to all my stories. The reason that I was doing this was beacause my computer is a mess and I can't save documents bigger than a certain amount of pages so I was trying to do space economy. According to plan I will have my new computer by tomorrow so the updatres are going to be normal with space between the dialogues from now on. Thank you for putting up with me so far and forgive me if I made the reading process hard and boring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your continuing support. Enjoy chapter 6...**

In Mystic Falls there was chaos. Damon,Elena,Caroline and Stefan were running around like crazy making the final preparations before they start their roadtrip to New Orleans. Caroline had already packed her stuff since she knew from last night. She was now at the Salvatore residence waiting for the others to get prepared or help them with what they needed.

"Are you going to alert Jeremy?" Caroline asked Elena who was standing in front of her closet looking desperately at her clothes.

"No. He finally got out of this supernatural crap and things should stay this way. If he finds out he will be pissed that's why I am not telling him anything. I will leave a message to Alaric to alert him in case he searches for us." Elena replied unzipping her suitcase.

"Yeah you're right. Should we alert Tyler and Matt?" Caroline said.

"Matt is human and Tyler is not a werewolf anymore. I don't think that they would be useful. At least for now." Elena replied.

"Enzo? I mean...Bonnie said that we need all the help we can get." Caroline said and Elena paused.

"I don't know. What makes you think that he is willing to help?" Elena asked.

"Who is willing to help?" Damon asked entering the room with an empty suitcase in his hands.

"We were talking about Enzo. You think he would want in?" Caroline asked.

"And how am I supposed to know? Ask him." Damon said throwing his clothes in the suitcase.

"I will ask Bonnie first." Caroline said and Damon and Elena nodded. The doorbell rang.

"I got this." Stefan's voice was heard from downstairs.

Stefan opened the door and sighed as soon as he saw Kai on the door with his usual sadistic smile. Stefan tried to close the door at his face and Kai sent him with his magic flying to the other end of the hol. The three vampires upstairs heard a vase breaking.

"Stefan is everything ok?" Caroline asked while she flashed downstairs with Damon and Elena following her. They saw Stefan on his knees holding his head as Kai was giving him an aneurism.

"Seems like we have a little bit of a complication." Damon said and rushed to Kai peaning him to the wall.

"Woah. He wouldn't let me in." Kai said to an angry Damon with a smirk justifying his behaviour towards Stefan.

"I don't see why...you are adorable." Damon said sarcastically and let go of him. Kai adjusted his shirt and smirked.

"Now that the misunderstanding is solved...I would like to learn where are you four heading to." Kai said taking a seat on the couch.

"And I would like to be a princess but we don't always get what we want..." Elena said and opened the door for Kai to leave. Kai smiled.

"Even if I wanted to leave which I don't...I can't. You see I may have trapped us all in here until I get my answers." Kai said not moving from his place. Damon had enough of his bullshit. He flashed towards Kai dropping his fangs but with a movement of his hand and using his magic Kai snapped Damon's neck.

"Now don't try anything stupid." Kai said as Elena,Stefan and Caroline were shooting daggers at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Am I able to get into a shapeshifters house or they have to invite me in?" Kol asked as he was sitting on the bed thinking. Bonnie was at the balcony of their room admiring the view of Chicago.

"I don't know...but it wouldn't be difficult to get in. You look just like him." Bonnie said.

"And what if he leaves alone...or he opens the door...or the one who opens the door knows that he is in...?" Kol said and lowered his head.

"Then it's better to stick on the plan and let me talk to him before you...impress him with your incredible manners and temper." Bonnie said and Kol looked at her annoyed.

"But in order to do this we have to find him first. How's it going?" Kol said and Bonnie sighed.

"We will be really lucky if it works. I have nothing of his." Bonnie said taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Maybe if you used me? I mean we have the same appearance..." Kol said narrowing his eyes.

"That could work. I'll get the map and some candles and then we can try." Bonnie said and stood up with her hopes up. Kol nodded. Bonnie was preparing the stuff needed for the spell when her phone rang. It was Elena.

"Hey Elena.." Bonnie said answering the phone and a heavy sigh was heard from the other end of the line.

"Hey Bonnie..." Kai's voice was heard all playful. Bonnie's face frowned immidiately.

"What did you do to Elena? Why do you have her phone?" Bonnie asked. Kol was still sitting listening to every word with his vampire hearing.

"Easy on the questions BonBon. I was just trying to say hi. Your friends are fine...well Damon has a snapped neck but...it wasn't my fault. He had it coming." Kai said in an amuzed tone making Bonnie even more furious. Kol bursted in laughs.

"Wait a sec...Why the hell are you laughing?" Bonnie turned to Kol and asked angrily while she was covering the phone with her palm.

"Damon Salvatore has a snapped neck...what's not to like." Kol replied with a smirk and Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Listen to me psycho...give Elena her phone back and leave us all alone." Bonnie said angrily.

"Now you wound me...I just wanted to ask you what's going on because your friends are not telling me and I am not the type that stays out of the important discussions." Kai said in a serious tone.

"And what makes you think that I will?" Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"I just want to help. I want a chance to proove that I have changed Bonnie...besides you all seem upset...and my powers can help a lot..." Kai said as he was waiting patiently for Bonnie to answer. Bonnie didn't want to be anywhere near Kai but he was right. He had a big amount of power which could be really useful.

"Under one condition...when all this is over you will disappear from our lives." Bonnie said sounding determined. There was a pause. Kai wanted her forgiveness. He hoped that maybe in all this time he would be able to change her mind.

"I am in." Kai said.

"Fine now give the phone to Elena." Bonnie said and Kai did as he was told.

"Hey Bon." Elena's voice was finally heard. Kol rolled his eyes as he was still mad at her for killing him.

"Hey...Let him come he might be useful. I made him promise though that after all this is over he will leave us all alone." Bonnie said.

"OK. Caroline had an idea. What do you think about Enzo? Should we ask him to come with us?" Elena said. Bonnie paused. She didn't know the guy well except for him being a pain in the ass while she was the anchor.

"If you think that he can help...the more we are the better." Bonnie replied. After talking a little more with Elena Bonnie finally closed the phone and got prepared for the spell.

"Who else is coming except for the Salvatores,the doppleganger and Nik's crush?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes.

"Kai Parker..the guy I talked to on the phone..the psycho from 1994. He is now the leader of the Gemini coven and Enzo...a friend of Damon's." Bonnie replied and Kol nodded.

"Ok I need you to let a drop of your blood in the part of Chicago that we are now in on the map." Bonnie said and Kol did as he was told. Bonnie closed her eyes lighting the candles with her magic and started chanting the locator spell. Kol noticed that the blood wasn't moving. He touched Bonnie's hand. Bonnie opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just thought it might help. I used to be a werlock. Maybe I have something left." Kol said and Bonnie closed her eyes again and started chanting. This time the drop moved. Actually it parted. Half of it stayed exactly where they were. The other half moved at Oxford street. Bonnie opened her eyes and saw Kol satisfied.

"We got him." Kol said and a smirk formed on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In New Orleans at an old building screams were heard. Someone was being tortured. One of Klaus' hybrids was captured.

"Speak...what are you?" Dean asked the hybrid and cut it with his demon killing knife one more time. The hybrid let out a big cry of pain.

"Dean...you are pushing him too hard." Sam who was watching from a distance intervened.

"But he is healing." Dean argued and sank the knife in the hybrid's body once again.

"Fine..fine..I'll talk." the hybrid yelled desperately.

"It was about time." Dean complained and Castiel came in the room.

"I still don't know what this is...maybe it's something that got out of the purgatory when the gate opened for Eva." Castiel said and walked towards the creature examining it with his eyes.

"What is purgatory?" the hybrid asked frightened turning to Sam since he seemed the most compassionate.

"Talk.." Dean said pointing the hybrid with his knife.

"I am a hybrid." the creature replied.

"Very enlightening." Dean complained again.

"Half vampire...half werewolf." the hybrid replied and the three men were shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked taking a step forward.

"I was a werewolf and then I was turned into a vampire. I was going to die but after feeding on the blood of the doppleganger I became a hybrid." the hybrid replied.

"What is this...dopple..dopple...gan...doplplega...son of a bitch...dopple...this thing anyways." Dean asked angrily.

"A person who looks exactly like Amara. After Amara became immortal...the gate to the other side...in different time periods girls who looked just like her started to appear. It was Tatia then it was Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce and then Elena Gilbert who turned recently into a vampire so she stopped being a doppleganger." the hybrid said. Dean narrowed his eyes and turned towards Sam looking totally confused.

"What is he talking about?" Dean whispered to Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Klaus Mikaelson turned me. He is the Original Hybrid. He is the king of New Orleans and you better be afraid of him." the hybrid said.

"Now he gets on my nerves." Dean said and grabbing a machete he decapitated the hybrid.

"Thanks Dean. That helps a lot." Sam said sarcastically.

"We have our lead..Klaus Mikaelson." Dean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already afternoon. Kol and Bonnie had grabbed a bite and they decided to pay a visit to David Lassiter. It was about time for Kol to meet his dopppleganger.

"So...what's the plan?" Bonnie asked.

"You go there and ask for him. If they let you in you explain. If not use your powers and get in. Then you force them to let me in and I take over. We have to show them from the beginning who holds the power. Original vampire and Bennett witch...they don't stand a chance." Kol said looking at David's house behind a bush.

"Hey Original vampire...don't underestimate them. We need something as a code." Bonnie said and Kol gave her a questioning look.

"Kol..what if they change shapes into one of us. We need something to make sure that we are... we." Bonnie said.

"The code word will be...doppleganger. They are never going to find it be sure of that." Kol said and Bonnie nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Ok wish me luck." Bonnie said and got out of her hiding position. She approached the big house. She took a big breath and after looking towards Kol's direction one more time she pushed the bell button. In a while a blonde lady opened the door. It was Margo.

"How can I help you?" Margo asked eyeing Bonnie suspiciously.

"I...would like to speak to David..David Lassiter." Bonnie said in a serious tone.

**That was it...stay tuned to see the meeting between Kol and David...until next time...don't forget to review. I love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your continuing support...it means so much to me. Enjoy the chapter...**

Margo narrowed her eyes. She haven't seen that woman before. She couldn't help but be suspicious. She took a step forward and checked Bonnie from top to toe.

"And may I ask who are you?" Margo said and Bonnie looked nervously towards the bush where Kol was hiding.

"I am a friend of his." Bonnie replied and Margo eyed her with disbelief.

"What's your name?" Margo asked and Bonnie took a deep breath.

"My name is...Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said with a fake smile trying to act comfortable and extended her hand towards Margo. Margo shook Bonnie's hand and gave her a weird look.

"Come in." Margo said with hesitation. Bonnie cracked her a smile and got in the house. Margo closed the door. Kol was behind the bush having his hightened senses activated waiting to hear when Bonnie needed him.

Bonnie followed Margo in the living room. Margo motioned her to take a seat and Bonnie did as she was told.

"I'll get him." Margo said and left the room as soon as Bonnie nodded.

Margo got upstairs and entered David's room who was on his balcony admiring the view of the town and thinking about how messed up his life was. If only he knew that it would get even more complicated..

"There's a woman asking for you." Margo said and David turned around narrowing his eyes.

"She said she's a friend of yours. Her name is Bonnie Bennett." Margo said and David frowned.

"I don't know any Bonnie Bennett." David said and Margo narrowed her eyes.

"Well she is downstairs waiting for you." Margo said and exited the room with David following her. In a while they were downstairs in the living room. Bonnie stood up and turned around blinking a few times. She couldn't believe how similar to Kol he was. David narrowed his brown eyes on her.

"Excuse me do I know you?" David asked and Bonnie lowered her head.

"I would like to speak to you..in person if it's possible." Bonnie said and David looked at Margo who unwillingly got out of the room.

"I am listening." David said. Even his voice was the same as Kol's. Bonnie got distracted by the similarity and was staring at him intensely.

"Is everything ok? Who are you?" David asked and Bonnie blinked a few times.

"I am Bonnie Bennett...and I am here because of a friend..well not exactly a friend...more of a frenemy." Bonnie said and David narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand." David said.

"I heard you are a shapeshifter...well my frenemy...is wondering why you are using this specific shape." Bonnie said and David raised his eyebrows smirking.

"That's my real appearance and...why does your friend care anyways? What do you want from me?" David asked. Bonnie was having a hard time...

"I don't want anything from you...but my frenemy does. He is outside right now and he has a short temper...I guess he would want you to change your appearance." Bonnie said and stood up.

"Why would he want something like that? How does the way I look affect your frenemy? Are you crazy?" David said sounding annoyed by the whole situation.

"Because he looks just like you...and unlike you he can't change it." Bonnie said and David started laughing.

"Good one...but I am starting to get a little annoyed so I would like you to leave please." David said and Bonnie sighed.

"Sorry I can't do that." Bonnie said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well I am sorry too...guys." David yelled and two big guys came in. "Please escort the lady outside." David said and was ready to exit the room when he heard the cries of pain of his two shapeshifters. He turned around and saw them both kneeling in front of Bonnie holding their heads in pain while Bonnie was looking intensely at them. In a while the guys passed out. David ran in front of Bonnie and using his supernatural strength pinned her to the wall holding her by the neck.

"What are you?" David asked angrily. As soon as Kol heard this he understood that something was wrong. Bonnie was ready to use her magic again but the doorbell was heard. Margo opened the door and was shocked.

"Well hello there." Kol said with a smirk.

"David." Margo yelled and David letting go of Bonnie headed to the door. He froze.

"Who are you?" David asked and Kol smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Salvatores,Elena,Caroline,Kai and Enzo had already began their journey to New Orleans. They would be there by night. In car number one it was Damon,Elena and Kai while in car number two Stefan,Caroline and Enzo.

"Are we there yet?" Kai asked for the millionth time.

"I swear..if you ask one more time...I am going to kill you." Damon said annoyed while he kept his eyes on the road.

"Hey you...how can you stand him?" Kai said to Elena who sighed angrily and simply ignored him.

"You know you vampires are lucky...drink blood and stuff. I am hungry all the time. Like now. I am starving." Kai complained.

"Me too. And if you don't stop moping I will have this incredible meal called Fried Kai...yummy." Damon said with a sarcastic smile annoyed by Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and stopped talking.

"Finally." Elena mumbled.

In the car behind them everything was extremely awkward. Caroline was in the passenger seat with her looks exchanging between Stefan and Enzo who were completely unamuzed by the fact that they were in the same car but they both wanted to drive with Caroline.

Caroline though was thinking how far more awkward things would be in New Orleans where she would get to see Klaus again. He was a single father and she was with Stefan. Caroline sighed.

"What's up?" both Stefan and Enzo said at the same time. Caroline looked at them weirdly.

"Nothing." she said and kept looking out of her window while Stefan sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are not going to let me standing out here now would you?" Kol said to David who was still in shock.

"Come in...Margo please get out of here." David said as Bonnie joined them too.

"I am not leaving you alone with them." Margo said looking at a nervous Bonnie and a smirking Kol. David lowered his head.

"I'll be fine please go." David said. Kol came in and Margo after looking at them for a last time left the house. David checked Kol from top to toe. He felt like he was staring at the mirror.

"So that's your frenemy I guess." David said while he kept looking at Kol.

"I thought we were friends by now darling." Kol said with his usual smirk.

"In your dreams Kol." Bonnie said.

"Oh where are my manners? Kol Mikaelson." Kol said extending his hand towards David.

"Well I guess you already know me but...David Lassiter." David said shaking Kol's hand.

"We need to have a talk." Kol said and David narrowed his eyes.

"I need to know what you two are first. You know everything about me." David said and Kol gave a nod to Bonnie.

"I am a witch." Bonnie said and David turned his head towards Kol.

"Original Vampire." Kol said with a cocky smile.

"Original?" David asked.

"One of the first created. Don't let his appearance fool you. He is over a thousand years old." Bonnie said and David narrowed his eyes.

"And now we can have the talk I guess." Kol said and David headed to the living room with Kol and Bonnie following him. The three of them took a seat.

"What do you want from me Kol?" David said still not able to believe that he was talking to a guy who looked just like him.

"Well I don't have the chance to change my looks but you do so...I don't think I like having another version of me walking around. I am one of a kind." Kol said and Bonnie rolled her eyes. David lowered his head.

"Look Kol...I don't know why or how we look exactly the same but this is the real me and I am not going to change it." David said.

"I don't think that this is what I want to hear." Kol said in a serious tone.

"Oh God..." Bonnie mumbled knowing that the situation was going to end badly.

"Even if I wanted to I can't. When a shapeshifter touches silver he turnes back into his real form. Besides it consumes us. You know it from your magic. You can't use too much." David said looking at Bonnie who bit her lip thinking about the times her own body betrayed her after overusing her powers.

"Well in that case you leave me no choice but to take care of you my way." Kol said and flashed in front of David and forced him out of his seat grabbing him by the neck. Shapeshifters had supernatural strenght too so David was able to fight back and he managed to escape Kol's tight grip and punched him in the face. Kol turned towards him with an angry look on his face and dropped his fangs. He flashed towards David and with a punch he sent him flying to the other end of the room. Bonnie stood up.

"Stop it guys." she yelled but nothing. She didn't want them to fight. She didn't know David well but she wouldn't let Kol kill him. David stood on his feet and managed to punch Kol too making him fall down. They kept fighting hard.

"I said Stop!" Bonnie yelled angrily and extending her hands gave them both a major aneurysm. Kol and David dropped on their knees screaming in pain. Kol had a bigger endurance. David soon passed out and fell unconscious to the floor. Bonnie stopped the aneurysm. Kol stood up and flashed in front of her.

"Don't you ever do that again." he said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"What did you think? That I would let you kill him? It's not his fault that he looks exactly like you and if you want to know it's his right to want to look like himself. I would want it too." Bonnie said and Kol hit his fist on the wall angrily.

"Would you like to have a Bonnie number two walking around?" Kol asked angrily.

"No Kol...but killing him is not the solution...killing is never the solution...besides in our case...he is much more useful alive." Bonnie said and Kol narrowed his eyes. Apparently the Bennett witch had something in mind...but what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Winchester brothers and Castiel had been researching all day. They talked to the locals and gathered all the information they could.

"Here it is." Sam said handing Dean a piece of paper.

"Finally." Dean said taking the paper with Klaus' address in his hands.

"Now what?" Castiel asked.

"Now...it's time to pay mister Mikaelson a visit." Dean said grabbing his Impala keys and heading out of the room with Sam and Castiel following him.

**Please review and stay tuned for more...love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank you guys for your support and love for this story and I would also like to apologize for my long absence but things are really cluttered. Anyways…Enjoy…**

"What do you mean he is much more useful alive?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes on Bonnie. Bonnie lowered her head and turned towards the unconscious David.

"If the hunters are planning something against Klaus and the rest of you…you could use him as a laverage. They know him. They probably liked him enough to let him live…they may want to save him." Bonnie said and met Kol's brown eyes.

"I still don't get why do you seem so willing to help us." Kol said suspiciously.

"I am doing this for the species. All my friends are vampires depending on your brother unfortunately." Bonnie said and Kol looked at David who was starting to wake up.

"Whatever we do we have to do it fast." Bonnie said and Kol smiled approaching David and banging his head on the floor leaving him unconscious again.

"No rush darling." Kol said and put David over his shoulder.

"Wait…we have to do something to let his family believe that he left. Having a bunch of shapeshifting freaks after us is the last thing we need right now." Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"You go and pack his things. I'll call his sister and tell her that I am going on a trip. Our voices sound the same." Kol said and Bonnie raised her eyebrows surprised that he had an actually descent idea.

"Good one…oh and Kol…please sound American." Bonnie said before heading upstairs to pack David's clothes. Kol sighed and called Margo pretending to be David. After that Bonnie, Kol and their captive left for New Orleans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in New Orleans the Original family was at their mansion. Klaus was with his baby girl. Now that Hayley was out of town with Elijah for some time he had full responsibilty. Rebekah was in the living room while Davina and Caleb who had become extremely close since Kol jumped out of his body were practicing on their magic.

The black Impala pulled over a few meters away from the garden gate of the Mikaelson mansion. Dean and Sam were in the front seats while Castiel was in the back seat taking in his surroundings as always.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked looking at Dean who was noticing the big house.

"The usual. Decapitate." Dean said and Sam sighed turning his head towards the car window.

"When are we attacking?" Sam asked.

"When the night falls. There are people passing by now…not that I care but…let's keep a low profile. Something tels me that this town is going to keep us busy for a long time." Dean replied and Sam nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline,Stefan,Elena,Damon,Kai and Enzo were on the road towards New Orleans. They had stopped at a restaurant to have lunch. They ordered. Kai ravished his food and Damon managed to slip some B negative in his drink.

"Don't be selfish." Caroline said and grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"Easy there Blondie." Damon complained. Elena was eatting her meal silently and Stefan was shooting daggers at Enzo who was shooting daggers back at him. They never really got along.

"What are you looking at?" Enzo asked Stefan who narrowed his eyes.

"You looked first." Stefan shot back and Enzo's hand turned immidiately into a fist.

"Hey why don't you two stop?" Caroline said in a serious tone.

"Yeah Caroline's right. Bickering is the last thing we need right now." Elena intervened.

"Nuh let them fight. It's entertaining." Damon said shipping his drink.

"Damon!" Both Caroline and Elena warned over the voices of Stefan and Enzo who were bickering endlessly. Kai was eating his humburger and enjoying the scene.

"They are better than tv." Kai mumbled while laughing with his mouth full.

"We heard that." Stefan said in a serious tone and Kai putting his burger down raised his hands in surrender. The five of them kept bickering.

"Ok now it's getting annoying." Kai mumbled to himself and with one movement the five vampires grabbed their heads in pain. As soon as they stopped talking Kai stopped the aneurysm.

"What the hell?" Elena complained.

"You are too noisy." Kai said and took a bite of his burger. Caroline sighed in dislike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long difficult trip with Kol moping about everything and the uncomfortable situation of giving David multiple aneurysms to keep him unconscious Bonnie was relieved that they would stop for the night. Kol pulled over at the motel they had stopped on their way towards Chicago.

"What are we doing with him?" Bonnie asked looking at the unconscious David at the backseat.

"Put him in a suitcase?" Kol suggested like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Kol!" Bonnie protested.

"What darling? You have a better idea?" Kol asked and Bonnie lowered her head troubled. In a while Kol and Bonnie entered the reception with a hell of a big suitcase in their hands that of course Kol was carrying due to his supernatural strength.

"I can't believe we just put a person in a suitcase." Bonnie whispered to Kol as they were walking towards the receptionist.

"Oh stop he is not even complaining." Kol whispered back.

"Of course he is not complaining Kol…he is unconscious." Bonnie said and Kol sighed.

"And we better get our keys before he wakes up." Kol said putting down the suitcase and approaching the receptionist.

"One room for two darling." Kol said and the receptionist left to find the keys.

"One for two?" Bonnie said wide eyed at Kol.

"We have a hostage to watch. You sure as hell don't trust me alone with him and same goes for me." Kol said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I don't trust you alone with him…you are going to kill him if I leave him alone with you. What I don't get is why you don't trust me with him." Bonnie said and Kol smirked.

"Because he is going to persuade you to let him go." Kol said and Bonnie seemed offended.

"Excuse me…I am the one who came up with the idea in the first place." Bonnie protested.

"Yes but you don't seem that determined." Kol said and Bonnie moved her head in denial. The receptionist came in and as soon as she handed the keys to Kol she froze.

"What's wrong darling?" Kol asked. The receptionist took a few steps back.

"Your…your suitcase is moving." The receptionist said in fear and both Bonnie and Kol looked at each other awkwardly.

"Forget that this ever happened. Nothing is wrong about the suitcase." Kol compelled the receptionist and he along with Bonnie rushed at their room.

"That was close." Bonnie said as she unlocked the room door.

"I bet this is one of those moments that you think us vampires are actually useful." Kol said putting the suitcase down as David bagan screaming for help.

"Is there anything you can do so that noone can hear him?" Kol asked and Bonnie shrugged.

"Why don't you compel him to shut up useful vampire?" Bonnie said shutting the door behind them. Kol opened the suitcase and David came out of the suitcase.

"Where are we? What did you do to me?" David said panting and looking around like lost.

"He is already getting on my nerves." Kol said and Bonnie sighed bringing her palm on her forehead.

"I am getting out of here." David said and headed to the door.

"Like you can." Bonnie mumbled. Kol gave her a questioning look. David opened the door and tried to exit but an invisible barrier kept holding him back.

"I guess us witches can be useful too." Bonnie said and David kept trying to exit. A few minutes later Bonnie was pacing up and down the room as Kol was sitting on a chair watching amuzed as David was still trying to leave the room and failing miserably at it.

"This is so entertaining." Kol said earning a death glare from David.

"I told you…I am not changing my appearance. What do you want from me?" David said angrily with his looks exchanging between Bonnie and Kol.

"I don't know about your looks but we are going to use you…as a laverage." Bonnie broke the silence. David narrowed his eyes.

"Laverage?" David asked with a questioning look.

"What are you mate,deaf?" Kol said annoyed.

"I believe you know Sam and Dean Winchester…" Bonnie said and David's eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean,Sam and Castiel exited the black Impala. Dean approached the port bagage and opened it revealing his weapons. Wooden stakes and machetes plus a gun with wooden bullets. Of course Dean and Sam didn't know that the Originals couldn't be killed with simple wooden stakes.

"How are we entering?" Sam asked.

"I don't know this is different. Is one of those rare moments that vampires aren't hiding in dark desert places." Dean replied while loading his gun. Castiel was listening carefully to the conversation.

"Cas can teleport us." Sam said.

"I can do it." Castiel said and Dean narrowed his eyes on them.

"OK…let's do this." Dean said and in a while Castiel,Sam and Dean were in the Mikaelson mansion. They were in the corridor upstairs. Hope's room was far enough and she was sleeping. Klaus was in his office talking on the phone with Elijah.

"How are things going over there?" Klaus asked.

"It's fine. Hayley misses Hope a lot." Elijah said and Klaus smirked.

"She's growing every single day." Klaus said and dropped his smile when he thought he heard footsteps.

"I am glad to hear that. How about you? How's it going in New Orleans?" Elijah asked.

"We are expecting visitors from Mystic Falls. Kol took his body back. He is an Original again." Klaus said to a surprised Elijah.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asked worried.

"I don't know much. We are expecting Kol and Bonnie Bennett to come back from Chicago and tell us. They say that something bad is going on but…" Klaus said.

"Niklaus…we are comiing back." Elijah said determined.

"You don't have to." Klaus replied and Elijah didn't lose the chance to protest.

"I am not hearing anything. We are coming back. Always and forever…remember?" Elijah said. Castiel was eavesdropping.

"The one talking on the phone is Klaus." He whispered and Dean nodded.

"You go downstairs and search for others." Dean whispered to Sam who nodded and headed downstairs.

"What am I doing?" Castiel asked.

"You...wait until somebody needs you." Dean said and Castiel nodded. Sam was heading downstairs when he heard someone coming. He hid behind the wall at the corner leading to the stairs. There was a guy. He was one Klaus' hybrids. Sam waited for the right moment and when the hybrid came his way he popped out and shot him with the gun. The hybrid left a cry of pain and dropped his fangs flashing towards Sam who easily put the stake right into his heart. After that Sam continued his way.

"What was that?" Klaus mumbled to himself as he heard the hybrid's voice. Dean stormed in and shot Klaus with his gun. Klaus surprised left a small cry as he felt the wood in his body. Klaus without hesitating dropped his fangs and headed towards Dean who pulled out his machete and got ready to fight.

Downstairs Sam after eliminating two more hybrids arrived at the living room silently. Rebekah was there pouring herself a glass of Bourbon. Rebekah with her higtened senses sensed that someone came in the room and without warning and hesitation she turned in the speed of the light and threw her glass towards Sam who managed to avoid it just in time. Sam as fast as he could pulled out his gun and pointed at Rebekah who had already dropped her fangs. Sam shot Rebekah but she managed to avoid the bullett and flashed in front of Sam attempting to bite him but he put up quite a fight.

Dean and Klaus were fighting for a while now without someone getting hurt. Well Klaus had a wound from the wooden bullett and Dean had a bleeding nose but nithing more. A hybrid came in but as soon as he stepped in Dean shot Klaus again and bought himself some time enough to decapitate the hybrid.

After a long fight and a lot of tries Sam finally managed to hurt Rebekah who left a small cry of pain. Davina and Caleb that were practicing their magic near by heard her and rushed to the living room. They both concentrated on giving Sam an aneurysm but Castiel appeared in front of them and putting his fingers on their foreheads they both dropped on the floor unconscious. More hybrids rushed in the scene and Castiel got in the fight putting out his angel blade. In a while the front door bursted open and the Mystic Falls gang came in. Castiel and Sam had massacred most of the hybrids. Now Castiel was in a fight with the Salvatore brothers while Elena and Rebekah were fighting with Sam.

Dean managed to shoot Klaus enough times to weaken him and he had now the upper hand. He raised his machete ready to decapitate Klaus whe he felt two fangs sinking in his neck. Dean was thrown against the wall.

"Caroline…" Klaus said surprised looking at his savior.

"Hello Klaus." Caroline replied looking deeply into his eyes.

**So? Let me know what you think with a review. Stay tuned for more…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N PLEASE READ****: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

_Review: __Guest __chapter 9 . Jul 22_

_Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

**Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That ****DOESN'T**** mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that ****I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES**** and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
